1. Radio Communication Module
Currently, much research is being devoted to the manufacture of radio communication devices. Indeed, the aim concerns at least three objectives that are difficult to reconcile: miniaturizing the devices, increasing and adapting the functionalities, and simplifying assembly.
In order to guarantee optimal integration the holder of this application has proposed an approach consisting in grouping together in a single module (called an electronic radio communication module), all or at least most of the functions of a digital radio communication device.
Such a module is presented in the form of a single housing, preferentially shielded, that the device manufacturers can implant directly, without having to take a multitude of components into account.
This module (still sometimes referred to as “macro component”) is indeed formed of a grouping of several components on a substrate, in such a way as to be embedded in the form of a single element. It includes the components (in particular a processor and memories (a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory) and the essential software needed for the operation of a radio communication device (also referred to as radio communication terminal or wireless terminal) using radio frequencies.
Such a module thus makes it possible to integrate all of the components into wireless terminals (portable telephones, modems, or any other device making use of a wireless standard) easily, rapidly and in an optimized manner.
As such, the modules distributed by the holder of this application are fully tested from a hardware as well as a software standpoint on most of the networks on which they can then be used. Furthermore, the module advantageously encompasses the aspects of intellectual property (or IPRs, for “Intellectual Property Rights”) (all of the functions have been grouped together, it is the manufacturer of the module who handles aspects concerning the corresponding industrial property rights) and technical assistance.
2. Disadvantages of Prior Art
Generally, electronic radio communication modules are initialized with calibration parameters, before use.
This is in particular due to the fact that they carry a hardware portion that calls upon analogue electronics. Indeed, the high dispersion of the electrical parameters of this hardware portion require software compensations via the use of parameters of which the value is set at the end of a calibration process, during production (in factory) of the radio communication module.
However, this known calibration technique has the disadvantage of requiring a high-capacity non-volatile memory (for example of the “flash” type), and therefore costly and cumbersome, to store the aforementioned compensating parameters. Indeed, the memory space used by the calibration parameters of the hardware portion of the radio communication module is not negligible (approximately 8 Kbits are needed in prior art).
The constraints of integrating these radio communication modules increase on a regular basis. There is therefore a need to optimize the storage of the calibration parameters of the hardware portion of the radio communication module, in particular for the implementation of a radio communication module that does not have a high-capacity non-volatile memory.